Deadman's Voyage
by Chanel101
Summary: Mia Andrews has run away from her master and now finds herself on board the world's most dangerous pirate ship, The Deadman's Voyage. At first sight Captain Calaway or The Undertaker doesn't think he has much use for the runaway but will his opinion change once he gets to know her?
1. Intro

**Readers: **Ok since this story was accidently taken down I took the time to revise it a little bit. The main character's name has changed and so has the rest of the story. Thanks =)

**Intro**

Terrible winds blew and rain poured on my small body as I ran through the deep and dark woods. My long angel like hair stuck to my face and the back of my neck as my wet corset wedding dress weighed down the rest of me.

"Mia! Come back here you little brat! I'll kill you where you stand!" my master yelled from the distance. I looked back to see if I could see him, but there were so many trees and nothing but darkness shrouded the deep black woods.

My name is Mia Elizabeth Andrews, and I'm running away from a wedding…my wedding. I had just turned 18 and my master, Lord Vermont was trying to force me to marry into his family. He adopted me when I was 13 and had treated me like a prize rather than a person. Today was the day I was to become his woman, but I fled the mansion completely dressed in my wedding gown. It had long sleeves made of lace, a corset bodice, and a long white skirt that flowed like a ball gown. I felt like Cinderella, only…I wasn't marrying a prince. He was more like a demon who felt that everything in his sight was made particularly for him to possess. When I was 15 he blatantly announced that I would be his bride when I came of age. I knew right then and there that I had to get away from him. He was crazy if he thought I was going to marry a pig like him.

Anyways, I was running for my life hoping I would reach a town or something, but instead I came to a large cliff. I stopped and stared at it, seeing nothing but a raging ocean before me. I saw a dark ship not far from me as well but it was too far to tell if it was a merchant vessel or that of…pirates. I knew I was trapped with nowhere to go now…so much for escape.

"Mia! How dare you run away from your wedding like that!" a guard yelled as she stepped through the bushes with two other guards. "Our master is very angry with you!"

I looked back at the ocean feeling like I should jump, but the fall was so steep…"I'm not going back!"

They all laughed and then Phil, the leader, stepped up to me. "Oh you'll be going back alright…and you'll go without a fuss."

When he reached for me, I smacked his hand away and he lunged at me. I got so scared that he was going to tackle me, that I accidently took a step back and fell from the cliff. An ear splitting scream came out of my throat as I fell to the cold abyss below. Since I couldn't swim, I sank under the icy cold water, letting the guys think I had died on impact. The current began to sweep me off into the deep sea but I didn't struggle against it. I wanted to die…to be gone from this terrible place once and for all.

A few moments later, my body ran into something hard. I hit it head first sending a tremendous amount of pain through my head. As I slipped away, I felt a rope or maybe it was a net, wrap around my body. I wasn't unconscious by time I was hoisted from the water….and onto another dangerous place.

"_Let 'er down fools! I need to see what kind of fish we caught!" _I heard a man yell.

Slowly I felt myself being lowered onto what I assumed was a ship.

"_Cut it open!" _he yelled.

I felt the net being sliced open and taken apart. I decided to open my eyes, only to find myself surrounded by a bunch of men…or should I say pirates. I gasped and sat up, knowing I was in grave danger. My master had told me before about these men and the horrible things they did to pretty little women like me.

"_Looks like we've got ourselves a nice catch!" _one of them said before they all laughed. _"What say ye? Let's take her to the lower deck and show her a good time!" _

"_Yeah!" _they all yelled before one of them grabbed me and hoisted me to my feet. I started screaming and trying to get free before a gunshot rang out.

All of the men froze and turned their attention to the upper level of the deck, where a tall, muscular man stood. He was wearing a black trench coat, with baggy black pants and a huge black hat on his head. I couldn't really see his face from where I was standing but I could see his long black hair hanging at the sides of his face.

"You're acting like a pack of rabid dogs!" he snapped, "What in God's name has got you all so worked up?"

"Our new catch of course!" one of the men said. "I think she'll make a fine addition to our crew."

The men laughed as I slipped into unconsciousness.

"I don't think so…throw her overboard…she's half dead." The captain snapped.

"But sir! I could use some help in the kitchen!" the cook spoke up. "Let me take her and train her as my kitchen girl."

The captain looked down at me as my body grew weaker. "Do what you want, but don't come crying to me when she's dead soon. Besides we have places to be and I don't have time to babysit!"

"Don't you worry sir, I'll make her the finest kitchen girl you have ever seen." The cook said before scooping me into his arms. I looked into his eyes before fainting. I didn't know what was going to happen to me but I knew that it wasn't going to be good.


	2. New Duties

**New Duties**

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't afraid when I opened my eyes. The back and forth swaying of the ship along with voices from the crew on deck were the things I woke up to. I found myself laying on the floor of the kitchen on a pile of rucksacks with a cheap thin blanket covering my body. Just a few feet from my toes was the entrance to the kitchen and across the room was a large stove. Right next to it was a pile of wood and a shelf full of pots and pans. I turned onto my side and gently pushed myself up. I took a good look around the dimly lit kitchen wondering where its chef was.

I didn't have to wait long for that answer. Just a few seconds later the door came flying open, scaring me half to death. I backed up until I was pressed firmly against the wall, hoping that whoever was coming in wouldn't hurt me.

"Bloody pirates…they have some nerve telling me what to cook." Said the grungy looking, foul smelling, oversized pirate who had just walked in. He had short black hair with a huge bald spot on the top of his head. His skin was covered in sweat and dirt and he wore a torn white shirt, black pants, a black vest, and torn brown shoes. He waddled over to the stove and opened the small door on the bottom of it. He then picked up some wood and chucked it inside before lighting a match and tossing it in. I watched as he brought the fire to life, warming up the room.

I didn't budge at all as he shut the stove and then grabbed a huge pot from the shelf. As he turned around, his black eyes found mine making my heart pound with fear.

"Well slap me side-ways…my little fish breathes." He said as he approached me. "How you feeling little one?"

I looked up at him as my body began to tremble. Part of me wanted to scream for my life, but I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere.

"Don't you talk? You had ye voice two days before," he said.

I blinked a few times not realizing I had been out for two whole days. "Um…yes, I talk."

"Well how ye feeling?" he asked again.

"Ok, I suppose." I said.

He smirked and licked his dry lips, making me cringe. "Well good, because I'm going to be using ye for my galley I is. Has anyone learned you how to cook?"

His speech drove me nuts but I didn't want to upset him at all. "Um no…"

He shook his head in disbelief, "Why doesn't that surprise me. Young lasses like yourself never learn to cook."

I wasn't sure how to respond to his insult so I simply narrowed my eyes in an attempt to show him I was offended. He laughed it off though and then rubbed a fat hand over his face. As he did that, I heard an interesting rumbling sound coming from within my own body. It was then that I realized that I hadn't eaten since I ran off from my old master.

The fat pirate looked down at me and laughed, "Oh ye hungry now aren't ya?"

I nodded and bit my bottom lip as the feeling of starvation crept in behind the loud growling.

"Well if ya want to eat, you'll have to work fir it!" he said as he reached down and roughly tugged me to my feet.

"Un hand me you baboon!" I screamed just as a tall figure stepped into the room.

The pirate laughed and then glanced up at the pirate who had just walked in. I looked over my shoulder and saw a tall man with a bald head and bare chest walk into the room. He had plenty of muscle and a strange hint of lust overtook his face as he stared at me. I dropped my gaze to the gold dress he held in his hand wondering if it was for me.

"Ah, so she lives." He said as he took a few steps into the room. "I trust you won't be harming her aboard this ship Stephan."

The pirate who had me in his grip roughly released me, "And what's it to you if I do? She's my new galley girl!"

"And I'm the captain's right hand man. I run this ship while the captain stays in his quarters and I'm directing you not to lay another hand on this woman." The tall man snapped before turning to me. "Forgive me for my mate's rude introduction. My name is Nathan, I'm the Captain's first mate."

I smiled as he gently took my hand and kissed it. "Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Mia."

"Mia huh? Well that's a name of an angel alright…here; take this dress and these under garments. I'll show you where you can freshen up." He said as he directed me to follow him.

"Oh no she's not! I've got dinner to cook for all of yer and I need her here to help out!" Stephan snapped. "She can freshen up after she done being trained!"

Nathan turned around stared dangerously into Stephan's eyes. "The girl is starved and needs to bathe…shout at me again and I'll see to it that the captain has you hanged!"

I trembled at Nathan's tone of voice but at the same time I appreciated his help.

"I'll have her back up here in a few moments." He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and walked me out of the kitchen. I was relieved at first to be away from that foul smelling cook, but once I saw the curious gazes of the other men, I wanted to abandon the ship. A few of them licked their lips as Nathan walked me towards the middle of the ship where there was a trap door leading to another floor.

"Easy gentleman, the lady is not to be harmed. She's going to be our new galley girl and I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Is that understood?"

"Aye sir!" they all said in unison before I was sent below deck. Down there was a private little bathroom where I was surprised to find hot water.

"The captain is a very dangerous and fortunate man." Nathan said as he gazed at my shocked face. "He has plenty of surprises aboard this ship."

"Oh," I responded. "What is the captain's name?"

Nathan glanced at me with a smirk and spoke the name that was feared by all pirates and common folk alike. "Captain Calaway, or as many common folk have called him The Undertaker."

I gasped, "So…that means I'm aboard The Deadman's Voyage?"

"Yes. But do not fret, I plan to keep you safe aboard here. I'm sure the captain won't even honor your existence…unless you give him a reason to." He said as he shut off the full tub.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." I said.

He stood up and gently rubbed his fingers on my face. "It's simple little one, do anything stupid, and he'll kill you."

I nodded as he stepped past me and left the room. The fear that I had felt upon first boarding the ship was nothing compared to what I was feeling at that moment.


	3. Meeting The Captain

**Meeting the Captain**

I ended up taking a longer bath than I expected. The water was so warm and refreshing as I splashed it all over my body. I never expected a pirate ship, let alone The Deadman's Voyage to be such a well-supplied place. After my bath I carefully dried myself off and slipped on the tight fitting gown that showed off plenty of curves in my waist and plenty of cleavage. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times before picking up the old dress I was wearing and heading out of the bathroom.

Nathan was waiting patiently by the steps with his arms folded over his chest. I couldn't help but notice that he had a strange charm about him that I'd never thought I'd see in pirates. When I was a child, my master use to tell me how dangerous and filthy pirates were, and how they're appearance complimented their foul behavior. However, Nathan seemed different. He was tall with a nicely built body and gorgeous eyes that brought peace to my little heart.

"Wow…that dress suits you nicely." He said in his smooth British accent. "I trust it's comfortable for you."

I nodded, "Oh it is thank you."

He smiled and took my dirty dress and tossed it into a corner full of other dirty dresses. I noticed that a few of the dresses had blood on them. I trembled wondering what had happened to the other girls who once wore those dresses. I think Nathan saw the look of concern on my face because he quickly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and directed me back upstairs.

"Now as much as it pains me to do this, I must place you back with the cook." He explained.

I rolled my eyes as we stepped onto the deck and walked towards the kitchen area. "Do I _have_ to? You know I'm very good at other things…I'm not much of a cook."

Nathan laughed, "As lovely as you are, I can't let you do any old thing aboard this ship. Besides, Stephan can teach you everything you need to know. I assure you that I will not allow any harm to come to you."

I dropped my gaze as we stopped outside of the kitchen door. I could smell salty cabbage and fish being made from inside as I looked up into Nathan's eyes. "And the captain?"

"As I told you before, you do as you're told and don't give him a reason to acknowledge you…you'll remain safe. Now go on inside, I'll see you in the galley later."

I nodded as he pushed the door open and watched me walk inside. Stephan was stirring a huge pot of boiling water, cabbage, and fish on the stove. He looked up at me with disgust and then picked up a huge stack of bowls.

"Here wench! Take these to the galley and place em on the tables." He snapped. "Yer should have been back ages ago fer yer first lesson."

I gritted my teeth together and asked, "Where is the galley located?"

"Below deck of course." He said. "There's another door next to this one that leads down to the galley…now hurry up so you can help with the rest of dinner."

I sighed heavily and took the bowls to the galley. It was a dimly lit place with old wooden tables that reminded me of picnic benches you see at the park. I gladly placed each bowl down, unaware that I wasn't in the room alone. I began humming an old pirate song I had heard once when I was traveling with Lord Vermont. It use to scare me at times hearing my old master sing it but soon the words stayed glued inside of my head.

Just as I placed the last bowl on the table furthest from the door, I felt a strange sense that something or someone was standing in the corner just behind me. I didn't want to turn around but my body was frozen in place with fear and wonder. I finally made a smart decision not to look back and I headed for the stairs leading back up on deck. I felt a sense of relief once I was back in the kitchen helping Stephan finish up dinner.

When it came time for dinner, Stephan made me carry a jug of rum along with several cups down to the galley. The filthy pirates were all gathered there, some of them once again whistling at me as I sat their cups in front of them. Just as I was heading back towards Stephan, one of them reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Hey there poppet, hows about you and me go someplace nice and have a good time?" he said as he smiled at me.

I was repulsed by his hideous teeth and strong rum smelling breath. "Oh I think not sir."

"Why not? You could be my dessert after dinner," he said, making the rest of the men laugh.

I snatched my arm away from him and try to walk away but he stood up from his seat, grabbed me and threw me down on the table. The guys all laughed and clapped as the drunk pirate tried his best to tear my dress from my body. However, I was putting up a good fight. When he leaned down to try and kiss me with his dry and cracked lips, I swung as hard as I could and hit him in the face. He fell to the ground in pain, satisfying me for a split second before I was grabbed by Stephan.

"Oh so you like to hit me fellow crew members aye? Well why don't you try hitting me?" he yelled before he raised his hand to slap me.

I let out a blood curdling scream before a gunshot rang out. The entire crew fell silent and looked towards the bottom of the steps. I turned my head and was mortified to see the Captain standing tall at the exit. Nathan stepped from behind him pointing a pistol directly at Stephan's head.

"I thought I told you not to harm the woman." He said sharply.

Stephan's eyes widened. "I never harmed her; I only gave what she dished out to Oscar!"

Nathan growled in disgust and was about to pull the trigger when the Captain grabbed his wrist and forced him to lower the gun.

"He has a point Nathan. The girl struck Oscar…therefore she should be punished." He said sharply.

"But sir-"Nathan started but the Captain lifted his finger and too my surprise, I was forced to my feet by some unseen force. I suppose this man wasn't one to be messed around with. So many stories I heard about his powers and he was living up to the tales.

"However…she will not be punished by some cook who has no authority over her." He said. Stephan balled up his fists and glared at me. I stepped away from him and looked at the Captain who caught me off guard with his cold stare.

"Your punishment will be decided by my first mate…I'm sure he can teach you some manners young lady."

I narrowed my eyes at him and folded my arms before Nathan directed me to leave the galley. I did as I was told overhearing the Captain say, "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of things Nathaniel…she's our prisoner not our new recruit."

"Aye sir," Nathan said before following me up to the next level. I was about to walk to the kitchen but Nathan roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me up to where the helm of the ship was.

"There is a terrible storm coming tonight. You shouldn't have struck Oscar like that." He told me as he stopped in front the area where the life boats were hanging.

"He was trying to force himself on me! How do you expect me to respond?" I asked as he pulled a rope that lowered the boat to our level.

He lowered his gaze and then lifted me up. I gasped as he sat me in the life boat and handed me some oars.

"Wait a second…you're supposed to be-"

"-punishing you I know…but I can't bring myself to harm someone like you. Please be careful in the storm. Get yourself as far away from this ship as possible!"

I shook my head as he backed away and began lowering me into the ocean. "But what about you?"

"I'll be punished for this…but I don't care. Leave this place Mia….and whatever you do don't get caught again."

I nodded as the storm started to pick up. I didn't know how to paddle a boat like this but I knew I had to try. I got the oars into the holes and began moving them back and forth. The boat started to move away from the ship taking me out into the ocean. Nathan watched me for seemed like an hour before he turned and headed back to the galley. I hoped he wouldn't get in too much trouble for this as much as I hoped I wouldn't get caught.


	4. The Wrath of The Undertaker

**The Wrath of the Undertaker**

The winds raged on around me, blowing my hair in front of my face. I kept paddling, trying to get as far away from The Deadman's Voyage as possible. I knew if the captain got even a glimpse of where I was, he was sure to come after me or even kill Nathan for helping me. Although I just met him, I could tell Nathan didn't belong on that ship let alone working as the demon captain's first mate. I shuddered to think how he ended up there, and why he had yet to escape it.

I took a quick look back at the ship just to see if I saw anyone and it was the worst mistake of my life. Right along the side of the ship stood the entire crew some of them holding torches in their hands. I didn't see the captain at first nor did I see Nathan anywhere. I turned around to continue paddling, and shrieked when I came face to face with the captain himself. He was standing…no…levitating at the end of my small boat with his arms crossed over his chest and the most evil glare on his face. For a moment I swore his eyes were glowing the brightest green color I had ever seen.

I moved back until my back hit the end of the boat. He lowered himself down keeping the same glare in his eyes and an amused grin on his face.

"Now tell me….just where do you think you're going? Hm? I don't recall telling Nathan to give you your own ship…"

My body lip trembled as I struggled to find the words to answer his question. I didn't want to get Nathan in trouble but at the same time I didn't want to feel the wrath of the Undertaker either.

"Um…he didn't give me the boat…I-"

"-Don't…lie…to me." He said. "As the master of the ship…I know all…"

I shrieked as I was lifted from the ship by some unseen force. My arms were spread open as I rose up above his head. I looked down into his eyes realizing that it was him doing this. But how? He was just a man…right?

"Oh please," I pleaded, "Please don't-"

"-Don't what darling? Hurt you?" he asked before laughing darkly, "Oh I'm not going to hurt you darling, but I am going to set an example for my men…"

I gasped as he rose to where I was, grabbed me by my waist and then flew me to the ship. I screamed and wrapped my arms around his broad neck. I couldn't believe he caught me and so fast! There would definitely be no more escaping on my part…especially after what happened next.

We landed behind the ship's wheel, overlooking the entire crew. He placed his arm around my neck, keeping me facing forward.

"You will watch this…" he said with amusement in his voice. "Reveal the traitor!"

I watched as there was a scuffle in the middle of the ship. When the crew parted on either side of the ship, Nathan stood there with chains shackled to his wrists and ankles. I watched as the crew began securing each chain to its own separate cannon.

"Oh please don't do this!" I screamed, "It-It was my idea to escape not his!"

"No Mia! Don't lie for me! He already knows of my treason and I'll die with no regrets." He said with a smirk on his face.

The Undertaker growled with fury, raising his large cutlass high above his head, "Nathaniel Jones…I hereby charge you with treason and sentence you to death!"

"Do it you dog! For I curse this vessel upon my death and wish you thousands of years of hell!" Nathan screamed.

"Send him to the depths!" The Undertaker yelled and I watched in horror as the crew pushed all four of the cannons overboard, tearing Nathan's limbs from his torso. I felt weak in my knees as blood poured from his torso and his earsplitting screams filled my ears. The crew surrounded him, four of them picking him up and carrying him towards the side of the ship.

"C-Curse you Undertaker!" He screamed before he was thrown overboard. I felt increasingly queasy as the captain let me go. I ran to the opposite side of the ship and vomited. Oh Nathan…who knew your punishment for helping me would turn out like this…

"Clean up that mess you filthy rats! Mia and I are turning in for the night." He said. "Do not disturb us unless it's important!"

I raked my hand through my hair and looked at him, "You and _I_? I don't think so!"

He narrowed his eyes at me and then approached me with his fists clenched. "You don't _think _so? I've got news for you lass…I never gave you permission to think at all! In fact…you and I are about to get real acquainted…in matrimony"

I shook my head as tears fell from them, "I could never marry someone as horrible as you!"

"Then your fate is sealed…take this brat to the brig…_and make sure she never escapes_!"

"Aye Captain!" two of the pirates yelled as they grabbed me and dragged me down the steps. I cried as I was pulled down to the very bottom of the ship where the dirtiest, coldest, and darkest place was. I was placed in a holding cell where water pooled all over the floor, and a small bed sat in the corner. There was a bucket in the corner that I assumed was for me to use when I needed to pee. I ran to the bed and curled up in the corner more scared than I've ever been in my life.


End file.
